


Old connections & new kids

by thegoddessinzerogravity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessinzerogravity/pseuds/thegoddessinzerogravity
Summary: Han had never expected that Rey's mysterious dad would be Luke, of all people. He has some serious explaining to do.





	

"This is your own fault, you know. We both heard the weather alert on the news this morning."

Han internally rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore Chewbaca. The problem at hand was slightly more important than listening to him gleefully pointing out Han's various flaws. The problem at hand being how Rey would get home safely in such nasty weather. 

The kid normally just walked home, or biked if the weather was nice. But now, with the wind howling and rain thrashing on the windows of his automechanic shop, it would not be a good idea, at all, to let her just wander off into a storm. He might've been grouchy and stingy with his affection towards her, but he would be devastated if anything bad happened to the cheerful and talented kid working in his shop. And Chewbaca knew it. 

"We could give her a ride home in the Falcon?" the man in question suggested, following behind Han as he started to make his way to the garage where Rey was working. "Still broken after the Kanjiklub incident." The Kanjiklub incident, as they called it, had left the Falcon with a broken engine and badly needing a new paint job. Rey liked to joke that it hadn't changed at all, really. 

Han ducked under a spare part leaning dangerously close to the edge of the cabinet and finally stepped into the main garage of the shop. Judging from the banging and the sudden onslaught of cursing from behind him, Chewbaca hadn't had such luck.

He had _tried_ to get Chewie to stop cussing so much when he'd first hired Rey, to no avail. Whenever he accused his friend of corrupting the kid, Chewie ducked out of responsibility by claiming he only ever swore in Russian. Still, it was always a shock to hear a tiny teenage girl shouting the dirtiest words Russia had to offer whenever she banged her wrist on something or accidentally burned herself in the shop. 

The girl in question was currently lying on her back on an old skateboard, halfway under a very banged up looking car. Her skinny legs were sticking all the way out. Barefoot. Han sighed loudly to alert her to his presence, and placed one foot on the edge of the skateboard to yank her out.

"Rey. We've been through this, many times. You have to wear shoes when you're in here."

Her forehead was partially smeared with oil, and she took the time to wipe it off with her wrist before offering him a full-face, toothy smile. Han just frowned at her, and tapped one foot on the ground to show he meant business. Her puppy-dog eyes were _not_ going to work on him this time. "My feet got hot, Mr. Solo. And there are no drills or broken glass or anything to cut myself with on accident here!" 

Han didn't budge. Not this time. Rey sighed, like having to wear shoes was the biggest possible drag on her young life, and scooted over on the skateboard to the corner, where her worn sneakers were lying abandoned. 

He was just about to bring up the storm and how she was going to get home when she mentioned "Oh, Mr. Solo? My dad is worried about the storm, so he's coming to pick me up today."

"Solves that problem" said Chewbaca, who'd apparently freed himself from whatever spare part had assaulted him on his way to the garage. He bent down slightly to offer a hand to Rey, and she eagerly seized it and jumped to her feet. 

"I don't think we've ever met your dad, kiddo."

"I think you'll like him, Mr. Solo! He likes cars too. That's why he was so happy when I told him I was working in a mechanic shop." Rey started moving around them, lifting up spare pieces and manuals. "Have either of you seen my ba- Dad!"

Chewie and Han turned towards the door at the same time, as a beaming Rey hurled herself towards an older man cautiously standing in the doorway. He caught her and hugged her back, and as his face fully came into the view, Han felt shock start moving through him. 

"No fucking way," he murmured, breaking his own No Cursing Around Rey rule. " _Luke_ is her dad?"

Across the room, Rey was breaking the hug and tugging Luke Skywalker, of all people, by the hand to where Han and Chewie were still standing. "This is Mr. Solo and Chewbaca! They act mean but they're nice to me."

She stopped in between them and bounced on the balls of her feet, beaming at all of them. Luke swallowed, not making eye contact with Han. After a second, when Rey's smile had started to fade and she was now looking more curious than anything, staring around at all of them, he rested one hand on her back. "Sweetheart, could you go grab your bag?"

Rey nodded, and skittered off into the back room to look for her pack, leaving the adults alone in the room. Luke finally let his eyes meet Han's. 

"So. Han." he coughed slightly, the awkward tension in the room rising to almost unbearable levels. "You're still running the shop."

"Are you feeding that kid enough? She's too skinny." Luke seemed surprised at the question. "She eats like she's never going to see food again. I feed her plenty."

Han folded his arms. "Good. She's a great kid." Luke looked heartbroken, and he suddenly knew exactly where Rey got her injured puppy-eyes from. "Han . . ."

"I don't want to talk about Ben, Luke. Or Leia. Or any of the shit that's happened." Luke nodded, and closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."

So he still blamed himself, after all this time. Han took a step closer to him. "It wasn't your fault." Luke didn't say anything, and Han noticed he still had a tiny scar on his chin. Some stupid dare that Leia had challenged him to when they'd been kids. He couldn't remember how it had started, but it had ended with Luke crying with a split chin and his twin sister somehow finding a way to blame Han for it. 

Even at that young age, Han had still towered over both of them. Luke had shot up since then, much more so. 

"You know, Han . . ." Luke shifted in place. "There's supposed to be a lot of storms this week. So . . . I might have to come pick up Rey a lot." He stared meaningfully at him. "If you don't want to see me, I could ask someone else to come and get her-"

"Not necessary" he replied. "I think-" he turned to look at Chewie for support, but the other man just shrugged and mouthed _"your ex, not mine"_. Fucking coward. 

"I think. That it might not be the worst thing. To see you around here more." Luke's face broke into a smile. A real, big one. "Rey is amazing, really." Luke nodded fondly. "She's a great kid, isn't she?"

"She's got a great dad."

The door to the back room swung open, and Rey darted back in, holding up her bag like a prize. "I found it! It was under the table." She grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him towards the door, waving cheerfully at Chewie and Han as she did so. 

When both Skywalkers had left the building, Chewie immediately slapped him on the back. "So Luke is back in town!"

"Shut up, Chewbaca."

"You've got a thing for blue-eyed boys, don't you?"

"I said shut up."

Chewie continued ribbing him for the rest of the night, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene: rey and luke get into the car and she immediately asks if she can start calling han dad. luke tells her she's grounded but doesn't mean it because she's spoiled rotten and they both know it. 
> 
> is it glaringly obvious yet that i don't know jack shit about cars 
> 
> my first try at writing for this ship! as always, drop me a comment with what you thought if you'd like. 
> 
> <3


End file.
